


The Smoochless Skeleton

by MissDilemma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas in September, Fluffy, M/M, Making Out, Meant to post in March, Post Christmas, Talk of Consent, kustard - Freeform, misteltoe, progressing a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDilemma/pseuds/MissDilemma
Summary: Christmas party season has passed and Red has yet to kiss Sans under a mistletoe. So, Sans finally does something about it.





	The Smoochless Skeleton

Sans and Red had been to an excessive number of Giftmas parties. Toriel and Frisk hosted one, Alphys and Undyne had one, Grillby had a huge one at the bar, Napstablook had a small gathering, the consolate had one to combine traditions of Giftmas and Christmas, Papyrus and Mettaton had three (in Mettaton’s attempt to one up everyone else), and that was just for the classic monsters. Four of the parties they attended were hosted by monsters from Red’s universe. 

Now, after all those parties – with popcorn balls, gift exchanges, and fake snow – Red hadn’t kissed Sans under any of the dozens of mistletoe. And that was not for Sans’s lack of trying. He spent the entirety of Edge’s party standing under the mistletoe in the kitchen doorway. He was in everyone’s way all night long and managed to get smooches from his brother, Undyne, Mettaton, and Toriel (all of which on the top of his skull). But out of all the smooches, none of them were from Red. Sans was starting to wonder if his boyfriend was ignoring him. 

They’d been dating for a couple months by the holidays. It started with a bouquet of echo flowers and a movie night. It took them two weeks to hold hands. Sans had been cautious about their relationship and had asked if they could go slow in the beginning. But after two months, the slow speed was glacial. He thought that if anything could get them past this milestone, it’d be a stupid holiday tradition. 

And yet, it was early January and Sans was still smoochless. 

Sans could only think of one more opportunity to jumpstart their physical relationship. 

He invited Red over for a small, personal Giftmas hang out. In preparation, he put a couple dozen mistletoe above the couch, over the fridge, by the TV,in the kitchen, over every doorway, and then his entire bedroom ceiling was covered. 

Sans had put more effort into this than any job he ever worked. 

He was busy laying on the couch, looking as alluring as monsterly possible. Finally, there was the long-awaited knock on his door. 

“Come in,” Sans said. The door opened and in came his beloved smooch-avoidant boyfriend. 

“Yer even too lazy to open the-“ Red stopped talking as soon as his eyes searched the room. He clearly saw all the mistletoes. Sans raised a brow. “Door. So, uh... what’d you wanna do tonight again?” Sans rolled over on the couch, resting his chin on his hands. 

“Just spend some quality time together.” 

Red blinked and then assumed his normal, laid-back expression. “Sounds good to me, babe.” He walked over to the couch and sat down, lifting Sans’s legs and putting them on his lap. “So, you wanna watch a movie or what?”

Sans rolled over in surprise, furrowing his brow. 

“And... that’s all you wanna do?”

“I mean... it doesn’t have to be quality. We could watch Zoolander.” Sans couldn’t hide his visible disappointment. And Red picked up on it. “I swear I’m better at hiding my emotions than you, even though we got the same face.” He squeezed Sans’s toes, trying to be reassuring. “What’s on your mind, babe?”

“Depends on what’s UP.”

Red furrowed his brow. “You mean up dog?”

Sans tiredly pointed his finger up to the ceiling. Red looked up. “You mean the plants? What do they have to do with what movie we watch?” Sans blushed. Was Red really gonna make him say it?

“It’s mistletoe.” Red raised a brow in confusion. “Mistletoe?”

“Am I supposed to know what that is?”

Sans covered his eyes in embarrassment. “It’s a giftmas tradition.”

“Yeah, I figured that considerin’ how many o’ em we saw at all the dumb parties.” Red’s eyes widened. “Wait... you don’t wanna throw one of those, do you?” 

“Asgore, no.” 

“Then what’s the big deal. And why do you keep blushin’ like that?” Sans didn’t really wanna say. The ridiculousness of what he had been planning finally weighed down on him. “Just spit it out, Sans.”

“If you stand under a mistletoe you’re supposed to kiss,” Sans said, still covering his face. Red furrowed his brow. 

“Is that why the PDA has been so through the roof all winter?”

“That’s not the point.”

“Then what-“ Sans watched it dawn on Red. He looked up again, carefully eyeing the plants. “Oh... We’re under like a hundred of them, so... does that mean...” Now it was his turn to turn as scarlet as his name. “You want...”

Sans peeked out between his fingers. “I mean... yeah.” Red squeezed Sans’s skinny leg bones. “Asgore I feel stupid.”

“Well... it is pretty dumb.” Sans dropped his hands from his face. As much as he wanted to protest, it was really idiotic. “I mean, if you wanted a kiss, you coulda just asked.” 

“No, I couldn’t. I mean, we’d agreed to go slow!”

“Uh, yeah, cause YOU wanted us to.” Red offered his hand and Sans took it, allowing Red to pull him up to a sit, his legs still on his boyfriend’s lap. “I’ve been dying to kiss ya, babe.”

Sans blushed – not out of embarrassment but excitement. “You have?”

“How could I not when ya got such a cute face?” Red cupped Sans’s cheek.

“We got the same face, dummy.”

“What can I say? I’m self-absorbed.” He leant close to Sans’s face, eyeing his teeth. “Say it. I won’t do it till ya say it.” Sans put his hand on Red’s hoodie zipper, enjoying their close proximity. He looked at Red’s mouth. He could feel his breath against his skin. “Gonna keep me waitin’?” Sans chuckled. 

“Kiss me, Red.”

Red smiled. “Happily.” 

Red leant forward, gently pulling Sans’s face forward his with his hand, and kissed him. It was slow and soft at first – nothing like how Sans had imagined but exactly what he needed. But far too short. Nearly as soon as Red pressed against him, he parted. Sans couldn’t help his confused expression. Red chuckled. “Ain’t we taken it slow?”

Sans grabbed Red’s coat in a fist, pulling him closer. “That was just one kiss, though.”

“So?”

“So... there’s more than one mistletoe.” Red smirked, his sharp golden tooth glinting. Sans wanted to kiss it again. 

“We got a lot of time to make up.” Red man-handled Sans’s legs, making it so he straddled him. “We might have to go a little fast.” Sans’s heart was pounding at the boldness. He had wanted to kiss Red, and he was tired of how slow they were going, but did he really want to go this fast?

Red slowly moved his hands up and down Sans’s thighs. “We also don’t have to. No pressure.” Sans fiddled with Red’s zipper. “Do you want to get off my lap?” Sans wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted, but he knew that, despite his unfamiliarity with this situation, he didn’t want to move. 

“No, I’m... I’m comfortable here.” Red smiled. He rested his hands on the crests of Sans pelvis through his clothes. 

“Still comfortable?” 

Sans took a deep shakey breath. “Yeah.”

Red brought a hand up to Sans’s face, curling it around to the back of Sans’s neck. “Now?”

“Yeah.” Sans was egged forward, his mouth hovering an inch in front of Red’s, their breathing completely in tune. 

“And now?”

“Ye-Yea-“ Red pulled them together, inhaling deeply, moving Sans’s head to be in his chosen position. Sans breathed Red in, instinctively pulling on Red’s coat, trying to get him closer. And, before Sans even anticipated it, Red opened his mouth, putting his tongue against Sans’s teeth. Sans opened, letting him in. His tongue was warm. Their magic mingled with electricity, filling Sans with a bolt of energy. He brought his hands up and cupped Red’s face, pulling him ever closer. Red moaned and Sans’s whole body vibrated in satisfying pleasure. 

Red chuckled. “I’ll take it you’re still good?”

Sans’s response was to capture Red’s mouth again. He pulled him up, sitting on his knees to have a better vantage. His whole body was covered in sensitive chills. Red sucked on his tongue, sending chills straight through his vertebrae. 

Red pushed his pelvis up against Sans’s. He couldn’t help but break the kiss in surprise. Red’s eye sockets slowly opened, blinking into awareness. “Too fast?”

“No, just...” Sans sat back down on Red’s lap, letting their bones rest together. He could feel the warmth in his crotch growing. “I can’t believe we haven’t done this sooner.”

“I was waitin’ for you to say go,” Red said. His hands went back down to Sans’s hips. He pulled him close, their pelvises clacking together. Sans could feel his face heat with magic. “And you can say stop anytime.”

“I know.” Sans put his arms around Red’s neck, resting his head against his arms. “I just like being close to you.” He nuzzled his skull against his boyfriend’s. 

“I know there’s a mistletoe, but...” Red nuzzled back, holding the back of Sans’s head to bring him closer and to whisper against him. “We could also just cuddle and watch a movie.”

“Mm, that sounds nice.”

“Then what are we waiting for.”

Red moved Sans to beside him before lounging on the couch. Sans got the TV set up and clicked play on Zoolander. Red pat his chest and Sans lay down on top of him, letting his boyfriend put his arm around his shoulders. He could feel Red’s soul pulse through his bones. He sighed, feeling Red’s fingers play with loose threads on Sans’s sweatshirt. 

Red kissed the top of Sans’s head. “Now that you’ve given me a go, hope ya don’t mind if I plant one on you every now and then.” Sans turned his head, looking up at his boyfriend. This was a view he could get used to. 

“Well I sure hope you do. Don’t make me go to this much work ever again.”

Red chuckled, shifting Sans’s head. “You got it, babe.”

“Good.” Sans crawled up to get to Red’s face and gave him a small, savored kiss. 

“Mm.” They separated. “Stop, you’re gonna make me miss the movie.”

“Good to know I always come second to Ben Stiller.”

Red kissed him one more time. “Nah, you’re always number one in my book.” Sans smiled. “But we’re just gonna cuddle and watch a movie. If ya wanna make out, pause it.”

“Nah, I’m good here.” Sans resettled himself to rest on his boyfriend’s rib cage. Red caressed the back of Sans’s head, sending a pulse of magic from his palm through Sans’s skull. He sighed in relaxation.

“Me too.” 

Sans closed his eyes. He was smoochless no more.


End file.
